1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket drive head structure, and more particularly to a socket drive head structure that is mounted on and detached from a socket easily and conveniently, so that the user needs not to exert a large force to remove the socket from the socket drive head structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket drive head in accordance with the prior art is inserted into a socket, and comprises a steel ball mounted between the socket drive head and the socket, so that the socket is locked on the socket drive head rigidly and closely. However, the user needs to exert a large force to remove the socket from the socket drive head, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation, and thereby wasting the manual work.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket drive head.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket drive head structure that is mounted on and detached from a socket rapidly, thereby facilitating operation of the user.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a socket drive head structure that is mounted on and detached from a socket easily and conveniently, so that the user needs not to exert a large force to remove the socket from the socket drive head structure.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a socket drive head structure, wherein the outer threaded portion of the actuating knob is directly screwed into and locked in the threaded knob hole of the actuating rod, so that the actuating knob is actually fixed on the actuating rod easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating assembly and maintenance of the socket drive head structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a socket drive head structure, comprising a drive head, an actuating rod, an actuating knob, and a positioning ball, wherein:
the drive head has an inner wall formed with a receiving chamber, and has a first end formed with a positioning hole being vertical to and communicating with the receiving chamber and a second end formed with a guide slot being vertical to and communicating with the receiving chamber;
the actuating rod is movably mounted in the receiving chamber of the drive head, and has a first end formed with a ball cavity aligning with the positioning hole of the drive head and a second end formed with a knob hole aligning with the guide slot of the drive head;
the actuating knob is slidably mounted in the guide slot of the drive head and has a lower end secured in the knob hole of the actuating rod; and
the positioning ball is positioned in the positioning hole of the drive head, and is partially received in the ball cavity of the actuating rod and partially protruded from the positioning hole of the drive head.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.